


Purple

by Underlander413



Series: RWBY Soulmates [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underlander413/pseuds/Underlander413
Summary: Blake never expected to meet her soulmate like this.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long, kinda just went through a time where I didn't feel like writing. I'm also not completely caught up with RWBY, so I'm gonna try and stick to early parts, but sorry if I do get anything wrong.

Blake was young when her mother first told her about soulmates. Everyone was born with two different eyes, she had said. Even if they had similar eyes, one day, while looking into each others eyes, they would know. One of Blake's eyes, the yellow one, belonged to her, but the other one, the purple one, belonged to someone else. Her perfect match. Her future love. 

As Blake got older, she learned that just because they were destined to be together, it didn't mean they were necessarily going to be easy to find. And as she got even older, she learned that it didn't mean they were necessarily be open minded when it came to Faunus, either. She had heard... stories about Faunus paired with Humans that didn't end well. Of course, that didn't mean it would happen to her. She could get another Faunus, or a nice Human.

She was just incredibly worried she'd get a mean one. 

When she went to Beacon, she was aware that her chances of finding her soulmate during her enrollment there was incredibly high. Studies showed that the amount of hunters and huntresses that found their soulmate while enrolled in these schools was drastically higher than the amount that didn't. She hid her ears in a little black bow, just in case her fears came true-if she was destined to be with an Anti-Faunus Human, she would say "Screw destiny," and escape before they figured out that there was something other than hair under her bow. 

When she arrived at Beacon, one of the first things she did was settle a dispute between an heiress and a girl who looked a little too young to be at Beacon. The two refused to look at each other, the Schnee too busy fussing over the mistake that had been made and the younger girl too busy apologizing, but Blake could see that their eyes matched, which meant the two were soulmates. 

_Jokes on Schnee,_ Blake thought. 

*** 

It was night time, and Blake decided to read. Sure, her soulmate could be sitting in the exact same room as her, but she could worry about that later. She just wanted some quiet. 

It didn't last long. 

The younger girl from earlier came over with another girl who seemed to be her older sister. This girl, Ruby, was definitely not seventeen. There was probably something special about her, aside from the fact that she was Weiss Schnee's soulmate. That being said, her reasons for becoming a huntress were certainly a lot more inspiring then she was expecting someone her age's reasons to be. Her older sister said something, sounding kinda annoyed, but Blake didn't bother to look at her. She expecting Ruby to leave as soon as her sister said whatever it was she said, but instead the young girl looked at Blake for a second, silent, moved her face to look at her sister, and looked back to Blake before something seemed to click in her head, at which point she smiled and walked away. Blake was a bit curious as to what that had been about, but she didn't care enough to find out. 

***

Blake was running through the forest. She had done this many times before, but this time, she wasn't running away from something. The first person she locked eyes with would be her partner for the rest of her time at Beacon. She thought it might be some kind of setup for some weird, soulmate-based joke, but she could dwell on it later. First she had to find someone. 

Who would it be, though? That Ruby girl had seemed alright despite being so young; Blake wouldn't mind teaming up with someone so passionate. As long as it wasn't Weiss, she thought she could probably make it work. 

She hears sounds up ahead, and leaps through the bushes and trees just in time to kill an Ursa from behind. She retrieves Gambol Shroud, looks up, and- 

Blake felt a headache for about a second, and when the brief pain faded she was looking into the purple eyes of Ruby's sister. Looks like the joke was on her in the end. 

They both stood still for a moment, and then the blonde pulled twin finger guns and went "Eyyyyy." 

_Well,_ Blake thought. _At least she seems nice._


End file.
